


My Alpha, what a big cock you have.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Bathing, Blow Job, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega!Merlin, Pack leader Arthur, Prime Alpha Arthur, Size Kink, True Mates, Werewolf!Arthur, falling, heat - Freeform, sucking, werewolf!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When Merlin was forced to leave his old pack for being a warlock, he is accepted into the Pendragon pack and has the biggest crush on the leader, Prime Alpha Arthur and on Arthur's very impressive cock.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 26
Kudos: 315
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	My Alpha, what a big cock you have.

It’s been a month since Merlin was accepted into the Pendragon pack.

Settling in took it’s time, learning the way the pack ran was difficult at times. Ever since he left his old pack for being outed as a warlock, Merlin was nervous to join the Pendragon pack as he had heard, years back in Uther’s rein, there was a strong hatred for them but ever since Morgana was outed as a sorcerer, Uther’s daughter and sister to Alpha Arthur who was Uther’s first son, Uther slowly relaxed the strict laws he had placed on his ancient pack and when Uther died, Arthur made sure to make sorcerers welcome and made life happy for them.

Merlin had to admit, being an Omega in his new pack was a big improvement. He was respected more and was allowed to go fishing with alphas and could take heat medicine whenever he felt the need to. 

Things were looking up for him, he got a job as Gaius’s assistant in all things healing and he was free to roam the entire camp without any hassles, the only rule being is to stay close to the camp after dark and to be in bed by ten. The rest followed this rule more loosely than other’s but they more or less obeyed it. 

For the first time he feels safe where he is. 

The only issue was that Merlin felt himself developing a crush on the lone Pack Alpha Arthur Pendragon. The Arthur. He was fucked, completely fucked, good taste indeed but fucked. 

You see, Merlin has a thing for…sizes. Unfortunately for him (Or fortunately) Arthur had the exact size that he was looking for. (Drooling for)

Merlin could see it right away when they first met outside the camp, that bulge sticking out of his homemade pants. 

Splash!

Merlin blinked out of his daydream and picked the mushroom he was holding and placed it in a homemade basket. It was filled with herbs and mushrooms. The bag was made in a way where it had separators and was labeled accordingly. Herbs go there, food over there and whatever else goes in the last one. 

Merlin notices a figure in the lake below him. Their shoulders were broad and his back strong and curved with muscles in places, not as strong as Alpha Percival but still strong. Merlin watched the water trickle down their tanned skin before the figure turned to the side, bending down to dunk a cloth into the lake and stands, rubbing soap into it before gliding it along they’re skin. 

Merlin gasped softly as he noticed the massive cock lightly bouncing with every movement. It was glorious and perfectly imperfect. Fat and long, hairy and veiny. It tapered down at the tip but not by much. It was so big. Merlin didn’t like too perfect of a cock. It looked unnatural, unappealing, boring. This, this was real and beautiful. Red and not red in places. The skin was cut, probably for hygiene purposes. The tip was red and beautiful. 

Merlin wiped away the drool and noticed the blonde hair. He covered his mouth, eyes growing wide when he realized he was watching the Prime Alpha taking a dip in the lake. A very private moment that Merlin should not be seeing. 

He gulped and slowly stands before losing balance on a root and tumbles down before crashing into the lake with a splash. He fell right onto his ass.

When the water calmed, Merlin looked up to find Arthur rushing over to him, concern clear on his face, he reaches for Merlin and helps him up. 

“Gods are you okay? You feel quite badly.” He said, gripping Merlin’s arm, as if to hold him up. 

Merlin nods, flushing red. “I-I must have fallen when getting my supplies. I’m sorry for disrupting your bathing.”

“Think nothing of it. I just hope that you’re alright.” Arthur says and cups his face and inspects him. “No, you seem fine to me. I’m glad you didn’t hit your head.”

Merlin shivers and nods. “Yeah.”

“You should get back to Gaius with those supplies, i’m sure he’ll allow you to get changed then…”

Merlin shivers more, desperate for warmth and moves closer to Arthur and presses himself to him, gasping and shivering. 

Arthur holds him close, blinking. “You’re freezing. You should get out of these clothes.” Arthur begins to strip Merlin down and he then pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s smaller frame. “There, better?”

“M-Much, thank you.” Merlin gasps out, shaking less and hugs back. He was so warm. “Gods, you’re so warm…”

Arthur nods. “I’ve been on patrol…for a few hours in the heat…” Arthur closes his eyes and enjoys the scent of Merlin wafting into his nostrils. 

Merlin clings to him tighter. “You…smell incredible…like home.”

Arthur smiles. “So do you…”

Merlin gulps thickly and blushes. “Oh gods, i’m sorry. I lost myself for a moment. It won’t happen again, Alpha, Sorry! P-Prime…Leader Alpha, Arthur.” 

Arthur chuckles. “That’s a lot of titles. Please don’t squirm, you’re still cold. Let me warm you up.”

Merlin whimpers and nods. “Arthur…”

Arthur strokes his hair. “Yes?”

“I uh…I know this is awfully forward of me, I can’t think clearly…but…I want to….”

Arthur stills and listens. 

“I want to…suck your cock…or have it in me, whatever suits you. Gods, I hope I haven’t ruined anything. I don’t want to cause any trouble, it’s just…it’s so big.” Merlin whines out, rutting against Arthur’s hips with his own. He can’t help it. 

Arthur nods. “Okay…okay.”

“I want it in me, I want your fat cock inside me. I want to see it open me up, so wide…and I want to feel it inside me.” Merlin babbles, rutting faster.

Arthur growls. “This isn’t good. You’re getting into heat, Merlin. Do you want to attract all the alphas here?”

“Yes, yes….all of them. All of them in me…I want to have them all. I want to have yours most of all…” Merlin groans out, his scent out of control. 

Arthur grabs Merlin’s hair, tugging. “Listen to me, I need to take you back to my den, but I need you to be quiet for me okay? Can you do that? I don’t want a fight erupting.” 

Merlin whimpers and nods, closing his mouth.

Arthur let’s his hair go. “That’s it, now-”

Merlin quickly slips down and falls to his knees and wraps his lips around Arthur’s tip and sucks greedily. 

Arthur’s mouth drops open in shock. “Merlin!”

Merlin grips his thighs and licks happily, rubbing his cheek against Arthur’s hard cock. “Can’t help it, need it.”

Arthur looks around, nothing. “Hurry then.”

Merlin moans and sucks the tip again. “Ah…sho bwig.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full…” Arthur says, watching him.

Merlin slowly takes more of him in, his lips stretching. Merlin’s hands rubs Arthur’s inner thighs slowly and gently. 

Arthur gasps and moans. “Oh fuck…I shouldn’t be doing this, oh gods.”

Merlin moans, drooling and takes more of Arthur’s length into his mouth, licking, sucking and gulping down, making Arthur sob.

Arthur watches in awe as Merlin does something no omega or beta or alpha ever could, his nose is pressed to Arthur’s hairs, his entire length is down Merlin’s hot throat, inside Merlin’s wet, hot mouth.

Arthur groans. “I knew when I saw you, you were special. You’ve just proved that now, mate.”

Merlin’s eyes look up at him, hooded before creasing lovingly. Pleased.

“No one except an Alpha’s omega mate can take their cock like this.” Arthur lets in a shuddered breath and sighs happily. “Just wait till my knot appears.”

Merlin moans and right on point, Arthur’s knot starts to grow, trapping Merlin to Arthur’s cock. Merlin’s eyes close in bliss, drooling more, some flows out and down Merlin’s cheeks and neck. 

Arthur ruts lightly, careful of Merlin’s teeth and watches Merlin’s head being forced to follow his slight movement’s. 

Merlin blinks away the tears and Arthur wipes them away. 

“You’re doing so well, Merlin. So well, my mate.”

Merlin smiles lightly and sucks, closing his eyes and Arthur feels himself let go and Merlin gulps down Arthur’s seed firmly and slips off before cleaning his member. 

Arthur’s leg’s tremble slightly and he picks Merlin up and pulls him close before proudly walking back to his den, shamelessly flaunting his new mate to anyone that happened to be passing by.


End file.
